Son Goku (Canon, Xeno)/Zenkaibattery1
Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Summary Son Goku: Xeno is the co. protagonist of the Japanese arcade and Nintendo game, Dragon Ball Heroes. Unlike his canon counterpart, Goku is a member of the Time Patrol, a group dedicated to protecting time, and is one of the time patrols strongest Heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Son Goku (Xeno), Xeno Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Older than GT Goku Classification: Saiyan, Time patroller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Enhanced Senses(Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), 4th Wall Awareness and Interaction, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation (SSJ4), Afterimage creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once. Can likely Mimic abilities like the Future Warrior can in Xenoverse), Energy Absorption (After being trapped inside Baby's Revenge Death Ball Final, he absorbed the attack), Precognition (By predicting Hit's movements by analyzing his style, Goku was able to react to his attacks even when he stopped time), Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare), Healing (Heals an injured bird after it was struck down by Cooler, giving back enough strength to fly away without trouble), Telepathy and Mind reading (Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head), Energy Transfer (Can grant some of his energy to a wounded person to restore some of their energy) Force-Field Creation, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission), Life -Force manipulation (Any God-Ki user can use the ability "draw" which sucks out an opponents life energy and heals the user) Sealing (Via the mafuba), Summoning (Can summon Zen'o with the Zen'o button. Non-Combat applicable as it is outside help), Fusionism(With the Potara Earrings and Metamoran Dance. Non-Combat applicable), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his stats with the kaioken up to 100x), Indomitable Will, BFR, Transformation (Super Saiyan forms and the Great Ape), Magic (With the Power Pole), Space-Time Manipulation (Can open holes in space. Can create his own spatial dimensions and manipulate the time in there), Can harm Intangible beings, Concept Manipulation (Should be able to kill Towa, who can come back as long as hatred exists in the world), Time travel, Probability Manipulation (Through Miracle CI, he can make the chances of his attacks and techniques landing 100% and make the probability of someone dodging 0%. This also acts as a One Hit Kill), Cannot be sensed by those lesser than a "God", Regeneration (Mid-Low), Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Paradox Immunity (changes in all timelines didn't affect Xeno Goku), Acausality (Was unaffected by Demigra messing with time across the multiverse's past, present and future), Resistance to Electricity, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation (Tanked attacks from Shroom that targeted his soul), Resistance to Emphatic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Demigra's energy which filled a timeline with evil thoughts), Resistance to Transmutation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Magic (Demigra's magic couldn't turn him into a time breaker and stated his Magic isn't working on Goku. This magic includes abilities such as Law Manipulation), Resistance to Power Nullification/Negation (Immune to 21's waves which nullifies powers to the point they reach Yanmcha's level), Resistance to BFR (Negated Demigra's BFR which previously sent Beat back in time) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiversal '''(Defeated Demigra in base, whose energy was dimensioanlly engulfing the DBH world and even transcended it all and space-time to affect and destroy the Real World. A dimension that views Dragon Ball as fiction. He then defeated Chamel, who with his presence alone was causing the collapse of the DBH world and the Real World) '''Speed: Immeasurable '''(Superior to beings who can exist beyond time and space, exist beyond the natural flow of time and transcend time-space) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiversal '''(Tanked attacks from Demigra, who could casually take control and collapse the entire DBH multiverse, The Crack of Time and the Real World) '''Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with the Power Pole. Low Complex Multiversal '''with Ki blasts and Attacks '''Standard Equipment: Power Pole and Senzu Beans Intelligence: Average. Genius '''in combat (Has mastered techniques that would take years to learn in seconds, typically just needing to see them once, and can learn harder techniques over night. Has taught others very difficult techniques in very little time and has great fighting awareness. Defeated cyborgs that were created for the sole purpose of killing him, likely being aware of his weaknesses. He is aware of what he can and cannot do) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Feats: Chronoa stated that if Goku was to transform into a SSJ4, all of time would have been affected Chased Chamel to the Real World, which would require him to transcend space-time and the DBH multiverse Destroyed a dimension which contained space and time Punched away an attack that would of send him back in time Tanked 3 different Soul Manipulation abilities One shot Gravy, who is stronger than Demigra as a SSJ3 Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Invisible Eye Blast: Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. * Destructo Disk: The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Kamehameha: Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Kaioken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. * Continuous Kamehameha: Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare: The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave: A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. * Kaioken: Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. * Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb): One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. * Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission): Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. * Afterimage Technique: This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Dragonthrow: Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. * Full-Nelson: Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. * Hasshu-ken: A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist: This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like a dog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado!: Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Mafuba: A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. * Ultra Instinct Movements: As Ultra Instinct, Goku no longer has to even think to fight. He dodges flawlessly, though he has yet to learn how to attack flawlessly yet; he doesn't even need to think--he just, does. This has proven to make him better at strategizing, since each one of his body parts thinks and moves independently. * Hakai: '''In the manga, Goku has shown that he knows the Hakai technique. '''Note: Please do not be confused with this profile. This one is specifically Xeno Goku, the other is composite Goku Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 1